1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas fired ovens and more particularly pertains to a new flair-up resistant front loading roasting system for roasting large quantities safely with a reduced potential for grease induced flair-ups during cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas fired ovens or cooking devices is known in the prior art. Known prior art Cooking Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,856; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,523; U.S. Design Patent 349,419; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,093; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,854 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,778.